


Pleasant Intrusion

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bevie, F/M, Fluff, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: "You can never love people as much as you miss them."― John Green
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pleasant Intrusion

Ben finally arrived at his dorm, after nine months traveling the world on his vacation Ben had finally called time, concluding with the thought that he had been away from home too long had garnered him to collect his things and trek on home, to his people. The reason he took such a long vacation was because he merely overworked himself. It was an unhealthy habit, and with the help of Evie, and the approval of his parents, they let him take as much a vacation as he needed to clear his mind. Only, the thought of his father overtaking all of the stress, and Evie being right along side him bearing that stress as well didn’t let Ben sleep with an easy conscience.

It was the early hours of the morning and opening the front door Ben looked upon the shadowy remnants of the place that for the moment classified as 'home'. The moon light cast an eerie white glow over the contents of his large dorm quarters, and the silence that befell it was heavy and deafening, it reeked of emptiness and as Ben walked inside his footsteps echoed, the dismal call of solitude. Placing his duffel bag on the floor, a soft sigh of discontent escaped the king’s lips before he softly padded towards his bed, in hope of a dreamless and satisfying night's sleep. 

However on approaching his bed Ben was paralysed with astonishment as the soft warm glow of the bedside lamp highlighted a female figure in his bed. She lay on her front with an arm draped over a pillow she had brought to her side; her face was buried snugly into said pillow, although with one glance at the curly sapphire locks that cascaded over her shoulders he knew who it was. After a moment of astounded disbelief Ben managed to find his voice, it sounded stark and foreign against the dense silence,

"Evie?" In response Evie squirmed underneath the sheets, pressing her face further into the pillow and allowing an aggravated and muffled moan to rumble from her lips, before Ben attempted a second time to get a clearer response,

"What are you doing here?" 

Finally conceding that Ben wasn't going to halt his interruption of her slumber until she gave him an adequate response, she languidly turned towards him, her eyes remained closed however her features were scrunched up in annoyance. Her reply was raspy and exuded exasperation,

"_Really_?... you wake me up to ask _that?_!" At that Ben let out a half hearted chuckle, one that was through gritted teeth and had a bitter edge, as he tried to suppress his displeasure at her dispelling his intrigue and concern about her presence. His reply was equally vexed, although his management on suppressing his irritation lapsed as he forcefully stated,

"I haven't heard from you for nine months!" 

Evie didn't respond to Ben’s indignation, as she merely continued to try and show some semblance of awakening, despite her strong desire to just turn back over and sleep. The past nine months had been anything but easy for her either and it was incredibly gratifying to be asleep in a comfortable bed, with the knowledge that she was relatively going to see him again, that she was doing a good thing by helping in his absence, and despite her feelings right now there was some comfort in bickering with Ben again. Rubbing her eyes with her knuckles in an attempt to dispel the haze of sleep that seemed to blur her vision, she quipped back,

"Says the guy who was _gone_ for 9 months then decided to turn up." 

At that Ben concluded that he was not to get any sense out of the sleepy princess, and so in accordance with another sigh of irritation he turned to his chest of draws and pulled out a clean t-shirt and boxers to sleep in as he replied, finally giving in to her jibe,

"Low blow." Making his way towards the en-suite bathroom, Evie informed through the straining contortions of a yawn,

"When I've been rudely awaken my humour takes no prisoners Benjamin." 

It was about now that the pleasant realisation that Evie was back hit the king, as his anger at her being absent for so long disintegrated revealing the rare joy of being reunited with the cheeky advisor. A chuckle leaked from Ben’s lips travelling to Evie’s ears and provoking a rare soft smile to break out across her face, as she rolled back over and snuggled into the sheets.

Exiting the bathroom Ben noted how Evie had returned to her comfortable position, her blue locks looked so silky in the light he felt the unmitigated urge to comb his fingers through them. Without knowing it Ben’s gaze soon melted into one of adoration as he observed the beautiful princess sleeping, before he gently made his way to the bedside lamp, turning it off he started to creep towards the door, intent on sleeping in his chair in his office. However his journey was cut short when a mumbled command came from the mop of sapphire tresses,

"Come to bed you _prude_." 

With a gentle chuckle and a reluctance to argue at this time of night, Ben slid into bed beside her, and revelled in the feel of the soft clean sheets against his skin in addition to the welcoming warmth that radiated from the girl beside him. Closing his eyes he focused on the soft breathes of the exquisite being next to him, and after a few moments he felt his heart push painfully against the inside of his rib cage as if urging him to express the emotions that now surged within him. Not knowing if she was awake or asleep, before he knew it he softly uttered the words he had been meaning to say since he had beheld her in his bed,

** _ " I missed you ."  _ **

Satisfied that he had finally expressed what he had wanted to say since he'd first felt the painful effects of her absence, he released a large breath he didn't even know he was holding, in relief at his admission. 

Unpredictably Evie started to stir, and as a result Ben’s heart rate started to soar as it beat hard against his ribcage in apprehension before he felt her shuffle towards him. Her fingers sought out his and threaded together in a moment of complete perfection, before she nuzzled her head into his chest and allowed herself to indulge in the feel of his strong body against hers. In this simple show of affection, she expressed all that she had felt when Ben had hushed the words she had unexpectedly wanted to hear, with the feel of his hand in hers she illustrated that she too had missed him in a manner that both terrified and comforted the hardened villainess. 

** _As they both slipped into a deep sleep, comforted by the knowledge that both of them yearned for each other as much as the other, they indulged in a rare moment of peace and tranquillity, and a promise for a tomorrow where both would occupy each other's lives again._ **


End file.
